


Someone Else Entirely

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Rush [2]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse, Smash Wrestling
Genre: Cherry Bomb is dismissive of obvious signs of possession despite being a demon slayer, Gen, Mild Gore, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: Cherry Bomb decides to try and figure out what exactly Rush is doing, and figure out the whole 'Demon Assassin' thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry Bomb is traversing the corridor, one thought in  
mind.

Just what the fuck is Courtney Rush doing?

Cherry just cut Rush's hair, it's not like she tattooed something on her forehead.

But that's beside the point. The Slayer thinks Rush just binge watched so many horror movies that they've gotten to her head.

Which brings her to the point.

Cherry needs to check out what exactly is going on with Rush. Not out of giving a shit, just to clear up all the confusion.

 

She doesn't care about that Rush of course, she just wants to know what to expect!

 

But as she walks down a hall, she can very clearly hear a singsongy voice.

"Slayyerrrr.."

And she froze.

Who the fuck?

"Pretty little Slayerrrr.."

Cherry Bomb stepped around the corner.

 

Courtney Rush.

With her face painted greys and whites and reds, all smudged at the eyes.  
Had she been crying?

 

She's in a ball, laughing to herself.

She was probably crying from laughing that hard..

There's a pool of red around her which seems to be spilling from her mouth.

 

"Cherry Bombb.."

As she speaks, more red spills from her mouth.  
It coats her already-stained shirt.

 

Cherry wants to be sick at this point, but she's here to figure out exactly what the fuck is going on with Rush. Can't bail now.

 

"Slayerr.. do you know what you did..?"

Rush's voice doesn't sound much like how she usually would talk.

It sounds like someone else entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney continues to laugh to herself, with more of her own scarlet blood staining her shirt and the ground.

"Do you? Do you know what you did to us, Slayer?"

"I didn't do anything except make you look better."

"You with the scissors, and Kimber Lee.."

"Leave Kim out of this!"

"She and you were the sticks that broke the camel's back, Slayerrr.."

 

"But we do have to thank you for one thing."

"And what's that, you bitch?"

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this realm.."

"But that just makes it all the more satisfying to leave you lying in a pool of your own blood.."

And with that, Courtney's gone into another fit of laughter.

 

Then she heaves, bloody chunks of.. something hitting the ground from her mouth.

 

Cherry can see the hints of something acidic coming from Rush's mouth as well, as they burn the ground around the chunks.


	3. Chapter 3

After she's finished hacking everything up, Courtney wipes her mouth with her hand.

Then, on all-fours, she turns to the slayer.

The smell of burning flesh as she does is utterly putrid.

 

"Courtney. What the fuck."

Courtney's smile grew bigger, more blood-mixed-with-spit dribbling from between her teeth.

"Slayer, you know that Courtney's not here right now.."

"..PJ Tyler?"

Rush laughs, then, falling back to the ground in a blood-covered pile.

"Slayerrr.."

Cherry puts her hand on the stake.

"..We want to kill you."

"We want to do so in front of an audience, just so they know the Slayer is gone.."

"..So We'll spare you here.. But only if you leave now."

"Before we change our mind!"  
Courtney Rush suddenly jumps to her feet.

Cherry Bomb quickly pulls out her stake.


End file.
